With the development of Internet technologies, network services such as web application software, online games, online information, and on line videos have numerous applications. Various network services have a large number of users, the number of users grows very rapidly, and old users leave and new users come frequently. To further promote network services, carriers often send service promotion information to users, so as to increase the usage of network services and added services thereof by users. However, in an existing information push manner, a manner such as random push or general push is often used, or user groups are formed according to experience of carriers, and different information is pushed to different user groups. However, because the number of users is large, push is random, and users may change their focuses over a period of time. A conventional grouping may not be able to adaptively form user groups, which may result in that promotion of information is unreasonable and is low in efficiency, causing a failure to achieve an objective of information push and also confusions to users.